


Insatiable

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Apples of Idunn, Barebacking, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Cages, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Sounding, Teasing, Threesome, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: A triad soulmate bond wasn’t common. It was rare and typically considered abnormal.Tony had two soulmates and once he found them Tony couldn’t imagine only being able to keep one. He relished the intensity of their bond, the emotions that echoed back and forth between them, and he happily indulged in the pleasure he found when he was surrounded by his soulmates.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> I was determined to get this one done. This is pretty much a smutty one-shot and I don't feel any guilt about that fact. I thought about doing something without smut but then I realized that I wanted a Tony-sandwich with these two and now here we all are.
> 
> My eleventh bingo square in my quest for a W-shaped bingo is O1: WinterIronThunder. First time with this threesome. I have no idea how it's going to be received but I figure I'll roll the dice.

Soulmate bonds were prized. It was a blessing to receive your soulmate’s name. It was an event that was anticipated and then celebrated with excitement by loved ones. Soulmates were considered a fated match between two souls; two pieces coming together to form one. The bond signified two people who were designed for each other.

Anthony Edward Stark had lived with two impossible names written by different hands on his body since he was five.

**James Buchanan Barnes**

**Thor**

One was the name of a dead man, long gone and lost decades before Tony was even born. The other was impossible in that it was a single name representing a Norse God: a mere myth that couldn’t possibly be real. It seemed as though Tony had been cursed with a mockery of the whole beloved soulmate experience.

He had been given a triad soulmate bond, an abnormal connection in a world that practically glorified the bond of two souls bound together in a perfect match, to two impossibilities that he should have never been able to find.

Tony had guarded his names obsessively the way a dragon guarded its hoard from anyone who might threaten it. He’d _never_ expected to find one of them let alone both. His curse had turned into a beautiful, perfect blessing.

Lips moved along the line of his spine, reverent and loving, as he arched and whined low in his throat. He could feel strong hands gripping his hips, holding him in place where he straddled Thor, while Bucky’s fingers twisted inside of him and sent pleasure leaping along his nerves.

“Fuck!” he arched and pushed into Bucky’s touch while Thor’s fingers sparked at his hips sending zips of light chasing after his pleasure. It was too much sensation and at the same time it was never enough.

“One more finger, Doll.” Bucky’s voice was full of wicked amusement and practically dripping with his undeniable arousal Tony could feel echoing back at him in heady waves. Tony’s mouth fell open on a gasping whine when another finger was worked inside along the other three. He clenched down on reflex all the while panting and wanting _more more more_.

It made sense that he’d be given two soulmates instead of one because on a good day he felt near insatiable with the magic from Idun twining through his body, now rooted in his very soul, and somehow gifting him with a hunger he’d never imagined on his most indulgent of days.

He could feel it calling out along the bond that stretched between the three of them. Thor was a storm, a tempest full of bright and flashing light, while Bucky, an unsurprising contrast, was a cool night sitting near a bonfire.

“Please. Fuck, please, Bucky _please_.” His voice went high and breathy, hanging right there on the tempting edge of orgasm, while everything in him screamed with the desperation of someone kept balancing on the brink for too long.

The fingers fucking him loose and open kept working. They pumped, twisted and spread while Tony’s breathing turned ragged. Tony watched lightning dance in Thor’s gorgeous eyes, listened to the rolling storm building outside, and wordlessly begged his soulmate for relief.

He wouldn’t get it unless the cage on his cock, the one with a sound nestled inside of him, was removed.

“There we go.” Bucky breathed and pressed another kiss against his spine. Tony felt thick fingers pull free to leave him empty and aching before they moved down to lift him up. Bucky guided him down until the thick head of Thor’s cock rested against his stretched hole.

It pushed past his rim and inch by inch started to sink inside. Tony’s muscles trembled, his mouth fell open and his cheeks flushed darkly in pleasure as a particularly loud crack of thunder seemed to shake the windows.

He almost sobbed when every inch of Thor was spreading him wide and leaving him achingly full. Tony didn’t protest as Thor pulled him down so their chests were flush together and warm, as Thor moved so that hungry lips captured Tony’s in an absolutely filthy kiss that Tony let himself get lost in.

Underneath him Thor lazily fucked up into his ass, holding him in place and kissing him within an inch of his life, while Bucky made lewd comments about how good he looked spread open on Thor’s thick cock. Tony whined against Thor and then moaned when Thor nailed his prostate causing him to clench down.

They broke for air and Tony found himself shoving his face against Thor, hands gripping for anything to anchor himself with, as Thor rapidly fucked up into him. He shuddered and jerked, violently wishing for release, while hands went down to grip his ass and spread his cheeks wide for Bucky’s heated gaze to see where Thor disappeared into him.

Tony felt completely exposed. He always felt exposed with his soulmates. Seconds later Thor’s hard and fast thrusts slowed to a lazy kind of fucking that tapered off into stillness. If it wasn’t for the feeling of Bucky’s lube wet finger tracing his taut hole and carefully working inside Tony might have snarled at Thor for stopping.

He realized their intent immediately. His mind seemed to stop.

Bucky’s finger pushed in and started loosening him up again. It twisted, crooked and spread. A second finger had Tony seeing white and gasping against Thor. He shuddered at the stimulation.

He wanted to beg and beg and beg but he couldn’t actually form the words.

Nothing but choked pleasure was escaping him when his mouth finally managed to open. His breathing stuttered and hitched. Everything was warm, tight and too much but Tony knew, he _knew_ , he could take both of them.

It didn’t matter that they both had impressively sized cocks. He could take both of them. Tony _wanted_ to take both of them. He wanted both of his soulmates buried balls deep inside of his ass, wanted to be so full he couldn’t breathe from it, while they effortlessly kept him in place.

His body could take it.

He could take so much more and Tony loved testing the limits. Tony loved indulging in experiencing as much as he could and using his gift to its fullest potential.

Tony loved how when he was with them, caught in the middle of their attention, that the chaos of his mind calmed and focused _completely_ on them and their blazing soul bond stretching between the three of them.

“Speak to me, Doll. How are you doing?”

Bucky had three fingers inside of him, pressed in alongside Thor’s cock, but they were still and waiting. Tony forced himself to focus and met Thor’s eyes before twisting his head as best he could to meet Bucky’s darkened blue-grey eyes. “Fine.” His voice was wrecked and strung-out.

It earned a grin.

“Good. That’s good.”

The fingers inside of him spread wide and Tony whined. He was going to be limping, Idun improvements or not, and Tony was looking forward to feeling the burn with every single step he took.

“You’re so good for us.” Bucky breathed out as his fingers slid out and Tony could hear him stroking his cock, slicking himself up, before moving close.

Thor’s hand cupped the side of his face and Tony looked up. “You’re _always_ good. Our perfect little soulmate.”

He didn’t mind the endearment from them. Somehow it made him feel treasured, safe and loved. Tony had seconds before Bucky was pressing against his hole, pushing in next to Thor’s cock, then it was spreading him even wider.

Tony’s mouth fell open, his eyes slid closed and his breathing turned to harsh pants. The occasional hitching whimper escaped because it burned and ached in all the best ways. It felt like hours, days, _weeks_ passed as Bucky sheathed himself inside Tony’s already thoroughly filled ass.

Then two sets of balls were pressed against him. Two long, thick and impossibly large cocks filled him to the point that Tony couldn’t imagine ever being fuller. It couldn’t be possible.

Tony’s mind was still. His mind was quiet and calm despite the rush of sensation and emotion surging through the bond. It was pure, undeniable bliss and Tony threw himself at the bond with all the grace of a stumbling fawn.

He was caught between them, completely at their mercy, while hands roamed over his trembling body and lips pressed against warm skin.

“Holy shit.”

It earned a low, rough chuckle from Bucky and a rumbling laugh from Thor. Outside the thunder rolled, lightning seemed to lazily flash and Tony’s heart pounded.

“Ready?” Bucky draped over him causing Tony to be completely sandwiched between his much larger and stronger soulmates. He was never safe then he was when Thor and Bucky were nearby. “Are you ready, Sweetheart?”

“Yes.” The word was gasped and Tony was silently impressed at he’d managed it.

Hands gripped him and then they were _moving_. Tony knew they were utilizing the bond as they fucked him in perfect rhythm. He was lost to their strength, warmth and focus. The mattress groaned under their combined strength and the headboard had started loudly knocking against the wall with each forward thrust.

This was why he’d reinforced both the bed and the wall behind the headboard.

Tony was completely pliant between them. The only thing he could do at this point was moan their names, begging for them, while they fucked him together. It was too much and just enough. He felt loved, safe and wanted.

He could feel it.

Their bond echoed their love back at him. It echoed their pleasure as well. He was lost to sensation. Love and lust. Protective and possessive. Affection and care.

Pleasure.

There was so much pleasure and love bouncing between the three of them. Tony was practically coming apart at the seams as his ass clenched and his muscles quivered. He tumbled into the impossible well of emotion and sensation, basking and reveling, while his mouth worked and he managed to find his voice again.

“ _Please please please please please please_.”

Tony almost jerked violently when he felt the sensation of _magic_ tingle along his nerves and focus where his cock ached. Then he recognized it as _Thor’s_ magic, the rudimentary magic usage he’d picked up from Frigga and Loki, before the cage was _gone_.

He saw stars and felt blinding pleasure that lit him up like a wildfire inside as every single inch of him trembled with the force of his orgasm.

Tony must have blacked out when he came, gone completely limp, because he blinked his eyes open and focused on the sensation of two cocks thrusting into him all the while brushing his prostate.

Too much.

Too much sensation.

Tony sobbed and whined as Bucky slammed deep, hips jerking, as he came and Thor followed shortly after. He couldn’t move if he wanted. Tony simply laid there limply resting on Thor’s chest and feeling the warmth of his soulmates surrounding him.

Bucky dropped a kiss on his shoulder and started to pull out. Tony choked at the drag of Bucky’s softening cock against his puffy rim before it slipped free. He could feel the bed dip and watched through hooded eyes as Bucky picked up a thick plug before moving back to the bed.

He helped guide Tony off of Thor’s soft cock before the thick, round end of the plug pushed against his loose hole and worked inside until it settled. Bucky held him in his lap, lazily kissing and nuzzling him, as Thor moved around and finally returned with a warm, wet cloth.

Thor tugged Bucky forward for a kiss, keeping Tony warm and safe between them, before they broke for air. He could feel the heat and want surging in their bond. It would simmer while they relaxed, building up lazily, until they were all entwined once again.

They cleaned him, kissing and praising, before Tony found himself sprawled out on the soft sheets. Their legs tangled together, strong arms curled around him, while Tony relished the soft, lingering bliss of satisfying sex and the pleasant buzz of their bond singing between them.

“Can we do that again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another couple of firsts for me! When I sat down to do this bingo square I wasn't thinking about soulmates but somehow my mind was stuck on a triad bond and I decided to just go with it.
> 
> I'm not sure if this is a pairing that has many shippers but if you gave this a shot I truly hope that you enjoyed it. It's basically smashing two of my favorite ships together. In this one I decided to focus on a Tony sandwich between a Thunder God and a super soldier.
> 
> What can I say? I love spoiling Tony (and in the process whoever is with him). I hope you all liked this one and that those celebrating have been enjoying the holidays!


End file.
